Monokuma
|height = 75cm (2'6") |family = Junko Enoshima (creator) Usami (Little sister) Monokuma Kubs (children) |status = Active |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy |japanese va = |english va = |images = yes |sprites = yes }} (モノクマ ) is a stuffed robotic bear and the self-proclaimed Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Appearance Monokuma is a bear that his whole face and body are divided by the center into two parts. It resembles the symbol, of which there is a balance between two opposites in a way similar to a "flow". His right side is white and has the classic expression of teddy bear; While his left side shows a more sinister appearance. It is black, has a red, horizontal, jagged eye that resembles the Hope's Peak Academy logo and an evil smile. Although he is completely divided into two opposite sides, the only parts of Monokuma that are not affected by the division in his area are the snout and the belly, since both remain white. He also has a large, obvious belly button on the underside of his belly. His protruding navel has an "X" shaped mark on it. Inside him is a lot of wires due to him being a robot and a bomb. Personality Monokuma is often described as easygoing and cheerful at first glance, but with very sinister undertone. However, he always rather quickly reveals his evil nature by describing his desire for despair, and he is very well known for his habit to say and do whatever he wants to. He loves hysteria, violence and chaos, summarized in one of his catchphrases "thrills, chills, kills!". He also has his own signature laughs, a sadistic "puhuhu" and a mocking "ah-hahahaha". In many ways, Monokuma represents duality both in design and personality, with his white good side and black evil side. He can sometimes act polite or cute and innocent, even patronizing, and during rare moments he even seems to give genuine positive and wise advice. However, he is mostly known for his malicious and cruel side, possessing a twisted sense of humor and a tendency to torment others and do anything for the sake of despair. He can switch between these traits at the drop of a hat, making him unpredictable for his students to deal with. Monokuma enjoys the suffering of others, which makes him madly excited. And in turn, he gets bored and disappointed if the situation doesn't have as much despair as he hoped. Occasionally, he is so bummed out by the lack of despair that he seems to lose some of his energy and withdraws to make new plans. It's been shown that he can also get hypocritical about his ideology of despair, as he is very much willing to lie and cheat if he gets desperate enough. Still, even he seems to have some standards, as some people are so vile that they disgust even Monokuma. Monokuma is immature and childish, often acting sarcastic and mocking towards the students, and occasionally dramatically pretending to be offended when rightfully accused. In general, he cracks a lot of jokes (especially bear puns) and breaks the fourth wall often. Monokuma doesn't seem to take the students' situation seriously, though he claims that despair is a very serious matter to him. He seizes every opportunity to belittle the students, dodging the blame and claiming that they are the ones responsible for everything bad that happens in the school. He also tends to ignore the students or act like he doesn't understand what they're talking about whenever they expose him with correct evidence. Monokuma can be quite impatient and might attack people with his claws, his self-destruct function, threats of execution, or any other means if he is annoyed or threatened enough. However, most of the time he holds himself back, under the claim that he cannot hurt his "beloved students". His bullying and abusive nature is especially clear in the way he treats Usami, as he gets physically and verbally abusive towards her even if he is just slightly annoyed or seemingly for no reason at all. Similarly, he is seen acting very violent towards his children if they annoy him, though originally in a very cartoony way that didn't seem to bother them. In the case of the students, Monokuma generally dislikes those who don't obey him or have such optimism or intelligence that they are harder for him to manipulate, and he tends to describe these people as "annoying". Monokuma is also very arrogant and tends to treat others in rude manner. Fitting his arrogance, he has multiple fake stories about his past, many of them nonsensical and with silly, dark or even thoughtful message in the end. Strangely, he seems to take great pride in his supposed role as the headmaster, demanding respect for the rules and getting angry if he is called a teddy bear instead of headmaster. Notably, he seems to be strongly against any shameful acts that could taint his respectful school, yet he himself often incorrectly accuses the students of having dirty motives and goes into way too much detail about his suspicions. Even though he acts like he is above all that, he can aim perverted comments at his students, boys and girls alike (especially for being teens). His perverseness and love for himself becomes especially clear as he seems disturbingly attracted to his own children simply because they share his "handsome" looks and only tolerates them for his "cute look". He tends to call the Monokubs "his cute cubs" and at one point he even turned bald because of the Monokubs' cuteness. Monokuma, befitting of his role as a bear, seems to like fish and honey. It is also noted that he dislikes any kind of red food. It's unclear how eating works for Monokuma considering that he is a robot, but it seems to be just a part of his comical act, just like his sleeping. He tends to have different objects with him, like a honeypot or a fish. Relationships : }} Monokubs Monokuma, as the Monokubs' father, loves they very much and thinks that they are so much cute that he can't kill then due to that. Despite not killing them, he can be very mean towards them, specially when angered by someone. : }} Byakuya Togami Monokuma likes to provoque him with mean and sarcastic commentaries. He lied to him about the first year students' representative just to see his "idiot face", laughing at him as he did that. Kiyotaka Ishimaru Apparently, Monokuma likes Kiyotaka's respectful and disciplined nature, being proud when announcing that he was the first year students' representative instead of Byakuya. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Quotes Trivia *Monokuma is based on the idea of "guilty" (黒, literally "black") and "innocent" (白, literally "white"). *Monokuma's name is a combination of the romanization of "monochrome" (モノクローム ), referencing his black and white color scheme, and the Japanese word for bear (クマ). *Monokuma shares some similarities with Zero lll from }} including that they are highly advanced technologies structured after animals that are intermediaries behind the mastermind and the players. **Another thing that should be noted is that both of them have highly erratic and ecstatic personalities, though occasionally lower their voices in threatening remarks. They are also voiced by , which was likely cast in reference to Zero III since both Kotaro Uchikoshi and Kazutaka Kodaka are known friends. *Another similar character to Monokuma is Billy the Puppet from the series. Both act as avatars to the masterminds, both have a black, white and red color scheme. *Monokuma's "evil" left eye is meant to be similar to the symbol located on the front of Hope's Peak Academy's insignia. *Monokuma's English voice actor, , also voices Monosuke. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Actives Category:Hope's Peak Academy Staff